The Last Ancient
by Anya O'Field
Summary: Ok so this is a new story I am working on about the cancelled SyFy show Stargate Universe. if you don't like don't read. It will be a pairing with Sgt Riley and an OC.
1. Prologe

_ Thousands of years ago on a planet like our own a young woman and her family were working on a star ship called **Destiny**. The young woman's name was Aster and her parents were scientist in charge of building the ship having enlisted the help of their only daughter who was very bright for a twenty-three year old. "Mother, why are there cryogenic chambers when people wont be aboard the ship once it leaves the planet?" Aster quietly asked. Instead of her mother's calm soothing voice she heard her father's deep rough voice reply "Someday we may need to leave our home and this ship is the only way of planet now alright sweetheart?" Embracing her father for a moment comforted by his words. Letting go she tried to turn on the chamber she had worked on and rejoiced to see and hear the hum of it working just like it should._

_ "Another question will this ship really be powered by the stars themselves?" This time her mother did answer "So full of questions today," teasing her a little "yes dear it will be and it will be amazing to watch from the observation deck." After that even thought Aster had thousands of questions yet to ask her parents they worked in silence. The next few days continued in the same pattern with Aster working side-by-side her family until one day two months later when they had completed work on the ship, it was ready to launch._

_ On the day it was to launch something happened and the alarms went off aboard it and everyone was running about in panic "Father!,"Aster yelled over the blaring sounds "What is happening?" "Daughter it is time for the ship to launch and you are going with it after you went to sleep I downloaded everything about the ship on your hand-held keep it with you always understand." He instructed of her. "Take this and always remember us" Handing her his ring her father spoke. _

_ Frightened she nodded and clutched her homemade pouch containing it even tighter. "Be strong someday we will meet again, never forget who you are nor our teachings." Her mother calmly leading the way into the room with the chambers stated. Striding quickly Aster mad her way to the very chamber she had built with her parents following after her. Stepping in she looked at her parents for what would be the last time in this life. As she slipped her Father's ring on her left middle finger she closed her eyes trying but failing to keep from crying. _

_Her pouch hanging at her side the strap, something she made using a leather like material, resting upon her shoulders, closed securely to make sure nothing would fall out. "Mother, Father, I'm frightened what if I never wake up again, and am frozen forever?" tears streaming down her fear-stricken cheeks. "You will wake up sweetie, I promise someday you will open your eyes, and see the ship come alive again, working just as it does today." Gently wiping away the tears embracing her daughter for the last time, Primrose told her goodbye letting her husband Mathias do the same. "Stay strong and when you wake do not forget to stay fit like we showed you" kissing her forehead and stepping back activated the chamber and as it froze Aster saw something she had never seen before her brave, strong Father was crying._

_ Aster's world then grew dark as she fell into a dreamless, unending sleep. She stayed that way for thousands of years until one day the gate activated and the people from Icarus boarded **Destiny**. And one man became to curious for his own good would stumble upon the same room she saw her parents in for the last time._

**Alright I'm back to writing again don't know when I will get to update online every day I will try to add to the chapters. In the first chapter you will 'see' what my OC looks like and her parents when she wakes will describe them. Well goodbye for now, please review only if you want and please, please let me know if there are any errors my spell-check didn't get I would appreciate it greatly.**


	2. The First Meeting

Chapter 1 First Meeting

Doctor Nicolas Rush walked down the long corridor and upon seeing a door without windows unlike all the other doors so obviously he was curious about what is behind the door. "Eli this is Rush do you copy" He said over the radio.

"What's up did you need something?" Eli wondering what Rush needed of him this time

"Can you see where I am on the ship?" Rush inquired because he wanted to open the door and find out why it had no windows

"Yes you are near a room that is intact are you going in?," Eli questioned then after a pause "do you need a Kino?"

"Yes I think that would be a good idea if Riley is nearby please send him with one" Rush instructed of him. A few minutes later Riley walked down the to where Rush stood waiting for him. The Kino following slowly behind him the remote held in his hands looking down for a moment double checking to make sure he was ready to record what was about to happen once they stepped into the room.

"Ready whenever you are Dr." Riley informed him. Nodding his head in reply Rush open the door the Kino flying in first followed by Rush and Riley shortly after.

Upon entering the room they were greeted with a row of standing cryogenic chambers the one farthest from the door being the only one occupied. Stepping up to in-front of the chamber Sgt Hunter Riley saw a beautiful young woman with red hair cascading to her waist. Her eyes were shut so he couldn't tell the color. She wore a long floor-length metallic indigo blue dress with dark brown gloves. On her left middle finger was a ring with three circles interlocking. Turning to find Rush standing in front of another chamber he called over, "Dr Rush" upon hearing Rush's hmm? He continued "I think you need to see this."

Walking over Rush saw what appeared a young woman in her late teens early twenties her hands clasped as if in prayer. Her gentle features calming to him. After looking around the chamber he found a computer with the statistics displayed on-screen.

"Well, what do you say to us walking her up Sargent?" Rush asked turning to the soldier still standing in-front of the woman.

"Sir, if we want to, shouldn't we have T.J in-case something goes wrong or just to make sure the woman is healthy?" He responded turning to look at him with his own question.

"Excellent idea Riley." Rush agreed reaching for his radio. "Lt Johanson, please respond." waiting to hear back he, once more, turned to the chamber and noticed a dark brown scarf draped around the woman's neck loosely.

"This is Johanson, what can I do for you?" T.J called over the radio. "Riley and myself have found someone in a chamber we wish to wake her, but would like you here on standby," Rush stated to her. "On my way Rush." came the short response. Fifteen minutes later TJ walked into the room and headed to where the men were standing.

"Wow," She stated "She's pretty looks, maybe early twenties." Nodding to her in respond Rush started the process of waking her up. For a second the lights flickered before the chamber thawed. Seeing the woman start to fall Riley ran to her side and caught her before she got hurt. Feeling arms around her, she opened her eyes and looked around the room. It looked darker than last time she saw it who knows how long she was 'asleep'.

"Hello, My name is Doctor Nicolas Rush." Dr. Rush introduced himself. Upon hearing his voice she turned her head to look at him. Gasping momentarily when he saw her eyes. One was a deep emerald-green, while the other was a violet-purple. Following Rush's lead TJ introduced herself next

"Hi, I'm Tamara Johanson I'm in charge of medical." From beside her she heard a gentle voice say "And I'm Sgt Hunter Riley." Trying to speak in her language the woman found it a little difficult at first, so she tried once more "My name is Aster, and I was there when this ship was made." Shocked at the proclamation Rush was silent.

Aster tried to walk to where TJ was standing only to stumble. Once more Riley helped her. Riley and Dr. Rush seemed to be the only ones able to understand what she was saying.

"Thank you for catching me both times." Aster looked up at Riley with thanks. "Not a problem, I'm happy to help."

"For starters how old are you Aster?" TJ began questioning her. "I'm twenty-three" Riley translated this one for her "Are you feeling any dizziness or nausea?" "No but I would like to see what has become of the ship." Rush also translated for the young woman "One last question, you had mentioned being here when the ship was made." "Yes I helped build these chambers and the bridge."

After translating her response Rush cut in with a few questions of his own "You know where the bridge is?" "Yes, I wrote the programing to open the doors to it." "When you are feeling up to it will you show me and Colonel Young how to get there." "If Ms Johanson clears me yes I can show you and this Young the bridge." Riley relayed the message to TJ. "Please call me TJ."

"Um, may I ask why you are wearing a ring on your middle finger and not the ring finger?" That was from Riley. "It was my father's ring he gave it to me before we said goodbye." Came the quiet response. "I'm sorry for your loss Aster, I know what it's like to lose a loved one." Rush comforted her. "Thank you, may I see the rest of the ship now?" Aster inquired standing up.

Riley was at the ready to help her should she need it. "Of Course," Rush answered walking towards the door. "Just to warn you some areas of the ship are in need of major repair."

"Thank you for letting me know why don't you lead us to the safe areas." Aster suggested then paused and asked "What type of Dr are you anyway?" Chuckling Rush replied "I'm a scientist TJ is the only medical Dr we have on board."

Aster visible brightened upon hearing his response "You are like my father then." "What do you mean?" Riley asked this time. As they made their way back to the inhabited areas of the ship. "Well my father and mother were both scientists and I was learning under them so that someday I might lead our people." Smiling wistfully at the group. "If I may what did they look like?" TJ pondered, after Rush translated what they had been saying, wanting to know who she looked more like her mom or dad. "Mother had the most beautiful pale blonde hair and violet eyes, Father had red hair and emerald-green eyes." "What were they like?" Riley this time "Mother was quiet and gentle, Father was strong and wise."

"You are lucky to have both their traits some don't look like their parents instead like grandparents or other family members." TJ admired the young woman for staying strong, knowing full well how hard it was to wake up somewhere and not have any familiar faces to comfort you. "Most people didn't like me because of my eye colors, called me names like children when some were older than me almost my father's age." Aster said starting to laugh as she remembered some of the ways her people tried to make her upset.

"And here we are, this is where we control most of the ship." Rush mentioned when they walked into the room. A young man was standing in front of one console looked up and upon seeing Aster smiled. "Hi, I'm Eli Wallace and you are?" Eli introduced. "It is nice to meet you Eli, I'm Aster." politely responding back. "It's actually good you're back Rush we have a problem." "what did you do this time Eli?" Aster stepped forward towards where Eli was standing. "Looks like someone is drawing too much power and the reserves are already low." Aster noticed looking at the screen reading what was showing. Looking at his normal monitor Rush noticed the same thing Aster did. "That's right, is there anything we can do to save as much power as possible?" Rush asked her. "Let me look on my computer and I'll let you know." Reaching into her bag as she said this Aster took a seat on one of the benches in the circular room. Reading the screen she noticed the power was nearly gone and from the looks of it, they would need a star to bring the levels back to normal.

Hearing footsteps Aster looked up to see a man coming in the room, he had an air of authority around him. "And who is this?" the man asked the room. Getting up she walked up to him "My name is Aster, I have already told TJ, Dr Rush and Sgt Riley, most of my story." "I see and how did you get aboard the ship?" Rush answered this question for her. "She's an Ancient, who helped build parts of the ship." "Good enough for me, I'm Colonel Everette Young." "Wait did you say Ancient!?" Eli exclaimed. "Yes that is correct I am what you call an Ancient." Looking at Eli as she said this. "Wow my first real meeting with an Ancient and she's gorgeous." Blushing at this Aster mumbled a quiet 'thank you' before once more having a seat. Just then Aster's stomach made itself known by growling very loudly. "Here it's not the best but it will do for now." Riley handed over a granola bar to her. "Thank you and actually this is pretty good." "So what did you notice." "It didn't say where the power drain was coming from I can try to find it if you like." "That would be great." This coming for Young.


End file.
